The present application relates to a filtration system, and more particularly to a filtration system to filter air inducted into a gas turbine engine for a rotary-wing aircraft.
Filtration systems for gas turbine engines may include Engine Air Particle Separator (EAPS). These systems are configured to be mounted ahead of the engine inlet ducts and are typically mounted as an add-on kit. The attachment of the add-on filtration system with an existing inlet may introduce issues such as reduced inlet performance since the airframe mounted inlet is typically designed to operate optimally without the filtration system installed.
The EAPS is configured to discharge particulates overboard and direct cleaned air into the gas turbine engine inlet. After passing through the EAPS, the airflow travels along a relatively long S-shaped inlet such that the air is relatively quickly accelerated into the gas turbine inlet. Although effective at particulate separation, the cleaned airflow is communicated through the EAPS and inlet at a relatively high velocity and along a serpentine path. The relatively high airflow velocity may produce inlet performance sensitivity in which relatively small changes to the airflow within the EAPS or inlet may in some instances result in a relatively large inlet pressure loss.